


Unspoken feelings

by LarytaDaftJustice



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarytaDaftJustice/pseuds/LarytaDaftJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you can't take anymore the lack of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by hazyknights on Tumblr ♥  
> I hope this is what you wanted, cutie.

He was looking away, avoiding Guy's gaze. Sitting in the couch with his arms crossed.  
Thomas was never this angry, so this time maybe it was a big deal. Usually, the one looking distant was Guillaume, but today it was all backwards. In fact, Guy's constant way of looking as if anything gives a fuck was the main problem that made Thomas so angry, but he wasn't going to say that to his older friend.

\- Thoma' - Guy-man whispered with his heavy accent. - Please, tell me what's wrong.

His friend only looked down to his feet and sighed. Then he stood up and went to bed.  
The smaller boy grunted in frustration. What was with Thomas today? They were just fine two hours ago... Or maybe they weren't? Looking back, Guy realized that no, as a matter of fact, Thomas was acting odd since a few weeks ago. Why?

Resting in the other room, Thomas was looking at the ceiling with sadness filling his soul. He knew Guy-Manuel really well, he knew that this was how he was. But he couldn't take it anymore. That constant cold gaze, the lack of touch between them... And not even one single word of affection. Even when they kissed, it was as if Guy wouldn't be there. Instead, Thomas was always looking for a chance to, at least, graze his hand, making it look accidental.  
The only moment when their bodys crushed against each other, was when they were in this same bed, allowing their feelings to be known with no words. But that was it. When the heat of the moment was gone and everything was back to normal, Guy was back to his cold shell. The younger boy couldn't avoid to think that maybe he was the only one who was feeling more than just lust for his friend.  
Guy was sitting against the frame of their window when he heard Thomas's cellphone ring in their bedroom. So he slowly reach to their door, and peered inside. Thomas was lying on its side, with his back at him. Phone in hand and against his right ear.

\- It's just... I just don't know how to handle this situation anymore. - He was saying with his voice broken. Was he crying? Oh please, no. The guiltiness was rising in Guy's stomach. What could he have done to make his friend so sad? - I think he doesn't want me. Maybe I'm an object for him. - He made a pause to listen to whoever was on the other side of the phone. - No, it's not that. He always treats me right. But... But... - He sniffled a sob and Guy's heart started to ache. - If we are not in bed, he never touches me, or holds my hand, or kisses me... - He paused, listening again. - I know.. I know... I just... I don't think he feels the same. I'm always trying, you know? I always try to make a move... Like... Like... I don't know, stroke his arm, or something. And whenever it doesn't look like a casual thing, he looks at me with that blank stare of his, maybe blush a little and then he looks away.

Guillaume silently stepped backwards until his back hit the wall, then he let himself slide until he was sitting on the floor. Thomas was, indeed, right, and at the same time he wasn't. Yes, Guy-man was always uncomfortable whenever they touched but it was just out of shyness... And no, Thomas was not an object for him, on contraire, he was madly in love with him. But, of course, Thomas was always in the need for more. That was their major difference. He stayed on the ground thinking about it, in what to do to make his friend understand how he felt. Then he noticed that something was off. All the time that he was thinking, Thomas's voice was a background sound, now everything was silent.  
He stood up and peeked again through the door. The taller boy was still with his back to him, not talking in the phone anymore, but he was definitely not sleeping. His shoulders were trembling from time to time, and Guy's heart skipped a beat when he realised that Thomas was silently crying. He slept on the couch that night, not knowing what to do about all that situation.

  
The next morning, the little sunlight streaming through the curtains woke him up. He walked to the bedroom but it was empty, then to the bathroom, empty. The balcony, empty. The kitchen, no, empty too. Thomas was nowhere to be found. He called to his cellphone but his friend didn't answer.  
Two hours and half a box of cigarettes later, the younger boy was back. His eyes found a really anxious Guy-Man staring at him, sitting at the frame of the window, with a new cigarette in hand. He didn't even say hi, he just sighed and headed to the kitchen. Guy felt desperate, he needed to do something and he needed to do it now. He followed Thomas and without a word, he reached his friend's hand and stroked it gently. The taller boy opened his eyes in disbelief and stared at his hands, then he looked up to find Guy’s gaze. His friend smiled shyly and walked away.

  
That same afternoon, Thomas was still ignoring him. Guy-Man was trying to figure out what he could do next. His introverted personality fighting against his desires of expressing what he felt. Thomas was talking on the phone again, walking through the house while he gestured with his free hand. Silently, Guy got closer. His face was red out of embarrassment. He stood in front of him and Thomas stopped on his tracks. Then Guillaume, got on his toes and kissed him gingerly on the cheek. Thomas got stuck in the middle of a sentence. They looked at each other for a second until the person who was talking with Thomas on the phone called his attention.

\- Yeah, I'm still here. - Thomas answered and his friend stepped backwards and walked away. – Sorry... You were saying? - He continued, but his eyes were now over Guy's back and his mind completely focused on him.

The night fell, finding Thomas sitting on the couch watching T.V. while Guy was somewhere on the kitchen. He jumped on his sit when two gentle arms hugged him from the back. He looked down, smiling a little and Guy's grip got tighter.

\- I've made dinner. Are you hungry? - The smaller boy whispered in his ear. Thomas nodded and stood up. When he turned to look at his friend, Guy's green eyes were staring at him, blushed out of the thing he'd just done. He looked down and stepped forward to hug his friend's waist. Thomas couldn't help to wrap his arms around him.  
Guy-Man sighed. This wasn't unpleasant at all. He could get used to do it every day if that was what made Thomas happy. In fact, he wasn't forcing it anymore, that last hug, the one in where they were still in, was something that came out of him like the most natural thing.  
A few hours later they were both lying in bed on their sides, looking at each other. Thomas opened his mouth to talk.

\- Guy... I... - His partner shushed him with a kiss.

\- I'm sorry. - Guy-Man whispered. - It was never my intention to make you feel bad. I know that sometimes I'm too cold, but that never means that I don't love you, it’s just that I’m not used to express what I feel, words are not my forte...

\- Wait. - The taller boy said, interrupting him. - What did you just said?

\- I said that I’m not used to express what I feel and...

\- No, before that. - Guy smiled shyly, understanding.

\- I love you, Thomas. – He said and his cheeks were red immediately after that.

Everything was suddenly silent. Thomas eyes were full of tears and he hugged Guy so strong that his friend lost his breath.

\- You do? You really do? - He cried as if he would have been waiting for years to listen to those words, and in fact that was exactly what he had been doing. - I love you too... More than anyone in my life.

Guy's smile grew and he stroked his thomas' hair.

\- Thank you for waiting all of these years for me to be brave enough to tell you... Any other person would have walked away. – Guillaume said when Thomas finally looked at him again. - Thank you so much.


End file.
